<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>UnBelted by StormieLikeWeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369657">UnBelted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieLikeWeather/pseuds/StormieLikeWeather'>StormieLikeWeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, sesskag - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chastity Belt, F/M, Lemons, Limes, Mating, Oneshot, gladiator mate fighting it out, sexy time with the dog youkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieLikeWeather/pseuds/StormieLikeWeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Christmas Exchange 2019. Sesshomaru has been wearing a chastity belt for centuries. InuKimi is ready for him to move on from the warrior life. Potential mates fight gladiator style. Pretty cracky. Cheers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, SessKag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Collection of SessKag Stories, SessKag stories that are already finished</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>UnBelted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/gifts">Walter205</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the clouds, past the tallests trees, where the air was thin of oxygen, and ningen could not intrude upon her happiness and willful desires, InuKimi sat upon her large throne. She looked down at the ridiculous kappa who dared to defy her orders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With treaties in place between the four great youkai families, her son’s quest for supreme conquest was pointless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to die, Jaken?” She tilted her head while opening her deadly fan. The metal was encrusted with beautifully colored enamel in an ornate depiction of a dog devouring its prey. It showed the scene well, while she hid her small grin behind it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t want to die!” He squawked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you here, telling me that my son refuses to begin the process of belt removal?” Surely he was ready to remove the chastity belt that she and his father had placed upon him as a youngling. Any young virile male would leap at the prospect, and yet her stubborn son was the one flat out refusing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Lady may have been terrifying, but she was nothing compared to his Lord. Jaken straightened his back and squawked, “It is simply that Lord Sesshomaru will never mate any demoness not up to his caliber. He doesn't need an heir when he will live forever, and there are no females that come remotely to his level of power. He would never produce pitiful offspring with some low level youkai.” His voice lowered, as if that would prevent her from taking his next words the wrong way, “He does not desire to give up on his quest for power to rear snot nosed brats or cater to the whims of a Bitch." Those were the facts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>InuKimi’s red lips thinned, “Hn...well then. I will just have to do something about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Large yellow eyes bulged, “W-what are you going to do!?” He stared at the two generals she had just waved over to her place. They bowed before attending to her needs, there was no indication of her plans as she whispered into their ears. She delicately placed something into each of their hands, and waved them off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to worry, my son will have a mate that is just as powerful as he is.” Flicking her fan back closed, she motioned for another guard to escort the Kappa, “You are to remain under lock and key until he’s bonded to her. Farewell little imbecile.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allowing two shirtless, thickly muscled, males to take her arms and escort her off her throne, she sighed dramatically, “take me to bed, Sesshomaru’s retainer exhausts me. Put me back to sleep with your tongues.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Kagome put her hands on her hips and let herself soak in the hard work, “Ah! What a lovely day to put up a Christmas tree.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pine wobbled on a thin trunk and the top had seen better days, but she hadn’t had to chop it down herself. Luckily, the storm from the night before had stuck it down at the base and left most of its branches in tact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward and adjusted the colored baubles she’d hung from each branch. It sat beside her fireplace, one she’d built herself to remind her of a modern cabin. A hand sewn stocking hung in the center while a little cat popped it’s head around the stonework to say hello. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Buyoyo!” She scratched at the scruff of the kitty’s neck and the top of its head. “Let’s get you some food, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shared bites of roasted fish, Kagome didn’t notice a presence at the door until someone knocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A youkai?” Her brows rose as she looked from Buyoyo to the door. The kitty meowed as Kagome got up and cracked open the door, “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The large demon wore a familiar honeycomb and flower pattern on his sleeves in a buttery yellow color over purple. His long brown hair hung from a high ponytail. Across each cheek was a matching pink stripe. His clear blue eyes burned into her stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” She asked, not sure why there would be a demon at her door. Since her cabin had been built, she’d never been visited by a youkai she didn’t know. “Do you need something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his chin, lips thin as his eyes roved over her frame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he wasn’t alone, a second youkai joined him from around the other side of the house, “Aki, is this the one? Is she the strongest you’ve sensed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aki nodded his chin. “It is, however.” He sounded bored as he waved a large clawed hand in her direction, “She is not youkai.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second youkai shrugged, his darker hair flipped in the wind and he rolled his eyes, “Who cares, miko or youkai, as long as she has power. Get a move on it, there are others.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide as she stared at him, “Woah, wait a minute...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t looking at her, or hearing her, he flicked Aki and growled, “Get over your issues and give her the vial.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vial?” Her knuckles went white over the door handle, shutting it wouldn’t keep them out though. “Wait a moment, can you please explain why you are here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second youkai rolled his eyes, “Just know that cooperation will aid the Western Lands and if you comply, you will be rewarded.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Western lands?” She eyed the pattern again and realized it was similar to Sesshomaru’s red and white sleeves, “You are working under Sesshomaru-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time his cold eyes gleamed, he stepped closer, “It seems you are familiar with the Lord, good. You will assist with no issue.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way they were acting, she felt there was something just below the surface. Something they were hiding from her, but she couldn’t pinpoint it. If the Western Lands needed assistance, she didn’t care if there were secrets involved. Not often would citizens be privy to governmental affairs. “I am.” She let go of the door and straightened her resolve, “If Sesshomaru’s lands are in need I’d be glad to help. What can I do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first youkai glanced at the other and shook his head chuckling, “She is a very eager participant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brows furrowed. Why wouldn’t she be?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Said the second, smirking, “Give her the vial.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were suspicious, but if Sesshomaru required aid, especially if he required aid and was asking her for help, she’d help him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aki dug a small glass bottle from his kimono and held it out for Kagome’s inspection. A light pink liquid looked back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is it?” She was already reaching for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned, “The future of the Western Lands depends on you drinking this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brows rose as she stared into the fluid, “Drink it? That’s it?” Just what kind of peril would require drinking the strange liquid?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He nodded. “You will put it in tea and drink it before bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” She nodded, shoving reservations aside, “I’ll do it.” Whatever it did, it couldn't be dangerous. If Sesshomaru randomly decided he wanted her dead, well he’d show up and kill her not send some guards with a potion to do it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He turned and quickly added over his shoulder, “The West thanks you for your service.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Late that night, Kagome poured herself a cup of steaming tea. Uncorking the weird pink vial that the guards had given her, she tentatively brought it up to her nose and breathed in the most unexpected scent. Her brows rose, “Cotton candy?” Weird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dragging her tongue over the lip, she made a surprised squeak at the sugary sweetness, shrugged, and dumped it into the little cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drink burned like alcohol as it slipped down her throat. It didn’t take long for her eyes to grow tired and even though she was only half dressed in her kitty cat pajama top and candy cane motif panties, she crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking on a cold hard ground, Kagome found herself not snuggly asleep in her bed and safe at home, but instead in a massive space encircled by walls. Her cold legs made it painfully aware that she was still in her bedtime attire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even groggy and sleep addled, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that she'd been kidnapped. Again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why everyone always took her, she would never understand. The jewel was gone. What did they want? Why couldn’t they have the decency of dressing her first before throwing her life into disarray?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing her temples, she blinked away the fogginess and looked at her surroundings. There were spectators and a large viewing room at the center of the stands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside her laid what looked like dozens of unconscious women of various physical traits. She hadn’t been the only one taken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glaring up at the viewing room, she could make out a large throne and a demoness. Buff, shirtless attendants littered the space, fawning over the demoness with thick furs and catering various trays of food and drink.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As groaning females began to awaken, the demoness decided it was time to clue them in on why they were there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As many of you are aware of a traditional warrior’s predicament, it should be no surprise that my son, Sesshomaru is one such creature. His father and I placed him in a lock of chastity the day he held his first sword.” Her blood red lips twisted in a wicked grin, “Congratulations on being selected to compete for the sole prize of his virginity, and this includes Mating.” Taking a scroll from a gleaming tray, she added, “Now, for the rules. You will be given one weapon of your choice. Kill or incapacitate your opponents. Last female standing gets to birth royal younglings. Simple enough.” Tossing away the scroll she flicked open her fan and slapped it closed against her palm. “Let’s get to the acceptances.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sucking in a breath, Kagome closed her eyes. She shook her head. This was all a bad dream. The colosseum like arena. The tournament. Sesshomaru being a virgin by force. The fact that she was kidnapped against her will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gritting her teeth, her furious blue eyes snapped open and she openly glared at the youkai up on a throne at the center audience seat of the arena. "I refuse." She ground out. There was no way she would participate in a tournament for Sesshomaru's virginity. Just thinking about it felt wrong for so many different reasons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" The demoness hid her face behind her large fan, "You will fight, or you will die, Miko." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staying alive was a serious motivator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She clenched her jaw. A familiar youki signature washed over her and she looked for the demon. Sesshomaru. She spotted him in the crowds. Glaring golden daggers at her of all people. Did he actually want her to do this?! How could he be fine with what was going on? Was this just some sort of common place sort of thing in youkai culture? Latching a chastity belt to your sons so they weren't distracted from fighting...it was too much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling down her night shirt, Kagome steeled her gaze back on the Lady of the event. "This all seems very unnecessary. Isn’t there another way?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the murmurings of the crowd grew so loud she thought her ears might explode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is too late for such things. So," she flicked her fan again, colorful metal gleamed, "Do you wish to die now, or will you compete?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could answer, a deep and familiar voice answered for her, "The Miko will compete." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She searched for Sesshomaru, but he'd already disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he had answered for her, the demoness still looked at her from above her fan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will compete." It pained her to participate in something she was extremely against, but she had no choice, and, for some unknown reason, he wanted her to do it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. Now step back for your competition." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a wave of her elegant hand, the next in line walked up. A demoness. Her dark red eyes flickered from Kagome to the throne high above them, "Lady InuKimi, it would do me a great pleasure to rid you of this rude and ignorant beast now, so that she no longer sullies the event with her breaths." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That," InuKimi hissed, "would be against tradition. You may kill her during the event or not at all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Inukimi-sama, my apologies. I will gladly compete for the honor of becoming Sesshomaru-sama’s Mate." Her blue hair swished as she launched straight up into the air, her scaly body glinting in the sunlight, before she landed back in line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome rolled her eyes and stalked back to her original place as well, tugging her shirt over her candy-cane panties the whole way there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For hours various women of different species, shapes, and colors glared at the Miko that their prize had spoken for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snapping jaws. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Insults. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome took it all in stride. According to the competition rules, she would need to kill or otherwise incapacitate each and every single one of them in order to win. Instead of fretting over their aggressive attitudes, she took in their unique abilities. Watching and learning about each competitor, she found herself only nervous about one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The short demoness had sunkissed skin and long pink hair. She gave nothing away. No outward emotions of any kind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome fingered the hem of her shirt. Her bare legs felt numb to the bone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When InuKimi announced that they would be retiring for the night to begin the event at dawn, she could only hope it meant she'd be sleeping somewhere warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large guard escorted her to one of the many cells that dotted the circumference of the arena. Inside she found a small futon and a tray of rice, fish, and a jug of water. She grimaced at the sight of a chamber pot in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed slowly. The only indication of the time of day was the darkness outside. She knew at least that it was night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laying on her futon with her mind on strategy and too cold to fall asleep, she jumped as the lock of her cell door rattled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breathing paused as she waited to see who would enter, and only did she relax when she saw the familiar face of Sesshomaru. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're here?" She bit her lip, "Are you going to help me?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, "There is nothing I can do to change the odds, however there is proper attire in this package." He tossed a brown square at her feet. "Did you pay attention to your opponents?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." She nodded, "I did. I'm going to try my best."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red flashed through the Amber color of his eyes, "You must win. Losing is not an option. Understood?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't understand why you want me to win?" Was he wanting her to pop his cherry? Her face flushed, "I'm not comfortable with any of this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the wall. His jaw ticked. "That is precisely the reason why you must win. Any other would demand to be my Mate." His gaze found hers then, in a challenge, "You will not make such lofty demands."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He left before she could respond. The door was again locked. His silver hair gleamed in the moonlight as he went off into the pitch night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her lips together. Looking down at the parcel at the foot of her futon, she crawled to it. Tearing into the paper, her heartbeat quickened. A slayers uniform. Green and black. The material felt both thicker and softer than Sango's had in her hands. Unlike her friend's, this uniform had feet, gloves, and pads built into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waited until the dark sky began to lighten to change into the gift Sesshomaru had given her. Quickly peeing as she knew it'd be difficult after, she pulled the suit on like a second skin. It barely shifted as she moved. It was like a whisper of tight silk against her flesh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She practiced her movements in the new garment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, the rocky ground no longer hurt her feet, and the cold air did not penetrate the material. Sesshomaru had given it to her. He wanted her to win. A small smile played on her lips, she should have expected it’d be the best attire for the job at hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud howl signaled the cell doors to open. Kagome walked out, her eyes perused the surroundings. Tree bark and moss smells filled her nose. The arena looked like a forest with a pond at its center. Vines hung off branches. Flowers and herbs grew all around, some she recognized as poisonous, others made a decent salve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cell door closed behind her, preventing escape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To the left stood a guard beside a rack of all things deadly, "Pick your weapon." He growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one bow, and as it was the only weapon she found familiar in hand, she took it with the accompanying quiver of arrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"These are your signals. He thrust a bag of tiny pink marbles into her hand, break one against the ground when you defeat an opponent."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Thanks." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While awaiting the next signal, she looked up into the audience. Sesshomaru's youki gently brushed her senses and she found him in the crowd. He tilted his chin at her, offering encouragement. She made a fist and pumped the air, whispering just for him, "Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'll win your virginity."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face grew a shade paler. She snickered. He wanted her to play along in the twisted game, a little embarrassment is what he would get for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second howl erupted and with it dust rose up from the ground in a thick fog. It started. The competition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrenaline spiked as the sound of metal against metal and angry feminine war cries filled the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cheering from the crowd rained down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Find a secure place. She forced herself to get moving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something whizzed past her face followed by a stinging sensation. Dashing into the wood, she took a moment to brush her fingers over her wet cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smear of blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heart pounding, realization hit. The other women weren't looking to incapacitate. They were looking to kill. Another metal blade ran by her. If it weren't for the suit, her shoulder would have been cut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calling her reiki, she blocked the next attack. The demoness was petite and quick, but Kagome remembered a flaw from the previous day's odd introductions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was weak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ripping a vine off a nearby tree, Kagome launched herself at the demoness as soon as her knife had been rethrown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Using her reiki, she forced the demoness down and began the quick but difficult process of tying her hands and legs behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hissing and screeching, the woman tried to get free, but Kagome used her strengths and kept her in place until the knot wouldn’t be coming undone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a marble from the bag she'd been given, she cracked it into the ground beside the writhing and wailing demoness. Pink smoke billowed up into the sky. A sudden roar of cheers washed over an announcement, “The first opponent has been defeated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, guards appeared to cart her off. Watching from a distance away, Kagome was ready for the next fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smoke had two uses. One was to remove an opponent. The second was a lure for those that wished to defeat the one who removed someone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as expected, a bulky woman appeared from the branches of a nearby tree. Her long thick cut body looked just as deadly as the massive scythe she carried. Angry yellow eyes searched the area. She bent down, pressing her fingers to a print where Kagome had pivoted her heal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she sniffed her fingers, an arrow caught her shoulder, knocking her body back. Clenching her teeth, she hissed at the Miko before her, “You little human scum, I will flay you alive for that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome smirked, “I don’t think so.” Another arrow waited for release, this one flaring with reiki. “You will crush one of your own signals, and inform the guard that you are incapacitated.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demoness narrowed her eyes, but as dogs weren’t her thing and she’d been thrown into the tournament despite being betrothed, she rolled her eyes, “Though I do as you say, know that this is not true defeat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Kagome nodded, watching as the demoness was taken away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trying the same trick twice, the next demoness was not so eager to leave. Cutting through the air, the feathered demon came at her in a quick run. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arcs of power cut through the trees. The fact that the foliage self-healed momentarily startled Kagome. A blade of youki slammed into her stomach, knocking her back, but she’d managed to keep her bow string taut as she coughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without a choice, she released the arrow. The thin wood sang through the air and hit the woman. She grunted, stepping back. Reiki enveloped her in pink flames. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She screamed as she burned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only ashes remained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome shook her head, frowning. She crushed a signal against the ground beside the pile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With careful consideration, Sesshomaru watched as Kagome used various skills to remove her opponents. He’d been prepared to take her and escape if necessary, however she was more skilled than he remembered in the past. As she plunged the weapon of another into their own shoulder, pinning them into a tree, he found himself more than intrigued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood washed over her in waves as a different battle splashed the area with pieces of more than one demoness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t hesitate to kill the reason for her current state. The body erupted into flames and before her scream could be heard, she was gone in the wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sharp needles of pain jolted through his groin. The sensation brought with it memories of years going through puberty. His hand moved to his crotch, fingertips came up with dribbles of his own blood. He clenched his teeth and turned away from the battle. How dare she infiltrate his thoughts. Now was not the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly cheers throbbed in his temple once again, and against better judgement, he looked down only to see that the Miko had once again forced an opponent from the competition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was doing as he had demanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet he suffered for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glaring down at her as she flitted through the trees in the tight armor he had provided, he couldn’t help but feel slightly cursed. As she bent over to pull an arrow free, and his cock received more jolts of firey pain, he knew the curse must be true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only two opponents remain!" The announcer shouted and the crowd's cheers rained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some chanted Miko while others chanted youkai.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome turned on her heel and drew her bow taut. It was the demoness she’d been worried about. Her energy unreadable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was still nothing to go on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the youkai moved through the trees, Kagome watched her and tried to formulate a strategy. Still, nothing to go on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she landed on her back, she hadn’t been expecting it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her bow was thrown to the side. Out of reach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>White glowing eyes glared down at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Struggling, Kagome tried to kick out of the hold, but her legs quickly became as pinned as her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers clawed at the ground as she tried to get to her bow, just a finger away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pink hair fell like a curtain around her. The demoness's once beautiful tanned face twisted. Large pinchers snapped horizontally around her thin lips. Her nostrils flared as they became flat against her skull. Red eyes blazed. Fine pink hairs sprouted from her skin. They jutted into the gloves of Kagome's suit, but the material held as she pushed the woman off her with a knee and a kick to her abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both silently circled the other. Weaponless. Harnessing enough control of her reiki to use it as a buffer between them, Kagome tried to focus on a plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, her opponent was on the same train of thought. Spitting acid, she snarled as it bounced off the barrier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something crunched beneath Kagome's foot, and out of the corner of her eye a poisonous flower grinned back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the split second distraction the youkai needed. Shooting her fine hairs in all directions, a needle-like hair cut into Kagome's already sliced cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed a handful of bright orange petals. As the demoness jumped on her again, Kagome shoved past the massive pinchers and forced the petals into her gnashing mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Desperately trying to claw through Kagome's suit, the youkai didn't stop until the poison began to course through her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood seeped down her face from her already red eyes. Ears bled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her body began to shake, and when she fell to the side, Kagome crushed her last marble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Victory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Sesshomaru appeared with the guard. As the body of her opponent was taken, he helped her to her feet. Glaring. Angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Aren't you happy? I did what you asked," she snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes, he prodded her cheek until she hissed. "Not well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slapping his hand away, “Did you want free or not? This is what it took for me to win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaw tense, his angry stare never changed as the moments passed. She tried to look just as intimidating. Crossing her arms over her chest, she kept her mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Live with it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exhausted, she had no energy to deal with him not being satisfied with the way she’d handled things. She handled them how she thought best, offering to spare lives and taking them when they refused mercy. If it cost her a scar on the side of her face, well too bad. She had taken lives. That may have come easily for someone like him, but for her it didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She squeaked, staring at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When had he gotten so close?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Using the claw tips of his index finger and thumb, he removed the splinter fine hairs that had embedded into her left cheek. Though he remained tensed, he looked far less angry and much more focused as he narrowed his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Proximity had her slightly flushed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he finished, he licked his thumb and brought it close to her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what are you doing!?” She squirmed, but he held her in place and wiped the wet line over her skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Correcting your mistake. Be grateful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he let go, she covered her cheek with her hand and looked back at him with parted lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wounds were healed. Running her fingers over her skin, all that remained was his saliva. “What did you do to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his lips together, averting his gaze in an obvious reply by ignoring her question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you get along with a female, albeit a little humorous that it’s yet another ningen.” The sharp woman’s voice came from behind, and Kagome spun around to catch the inuyoukai that had forced her into fighting for Sesshomaru’s cherry.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her massive war fan was tucked into her sash, but she didn’t need it to be deadly. Sharp red polished claws tipped each finger. While she smiled, it looked more like a threat than genial. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother.” Sesshomaru quietly spoke without looking at either of them, “Give her the key.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking innocently, she tilted her head, “The key... hmm. Your Father last held it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning on his heel, his frustration deepened his voice as he snarled and glared, “What do you mean Father last held it? Where is the key?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her grin became like that of a fox, honeyed eyes slid over to Kagome. “You will need to retrieve the key from the hand of his Father in order to take your prize. Do you understand, Miko?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Casting a grim look at Sesshomaru, Kagome took a slow breath. She won the competition. Killed. Was maimed. Had his saliva on her face. All sorts of disgusting all over her body and in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue eyes hardened. Looking back at his Mother, she demanded to know, “What else, after this, do I need to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly long arms pulled her against a soft chest. Warmth enveloped her. Claws ran along the underside of her jaw, teasing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not giving in, Kagome kept her steady glare on the youkai’s curious gaze in a silent challenge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their noses brushed. “What is left is the fun part, of course.” She released her with a laugh, and Kagome stepped back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a catch.” She hissed. “There’s obviously a catch. So what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding out his hand, Sesshomaru cast a glare his Mother’s way, “Hand over the portal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>InuKimi chuckled, “My son, you know me well.” With a wave of her hand, a pearl appeared, “This will take you to the path that leads to your Father’s corpse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waving her hand in Sesshomaru’s direction, Kagome shouted, “You have to be kidding me, is him staying a virgin so important that you’ve locked up his junk and hidden the key in his dead Father, whose tomb is in a completely different realm?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lips parted, Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before closing his mouth and taking the little bauble before his Mother changed her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Mother’s eyes crinkled at the edges, “Yes,” she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome shook her head, hands in heavy fists at her sides. “This is ridiculous.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come.” He took her elbow and crushed the pearl to open the portal. “You do not have to enjoy it, however, this is what must be done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After jumping into the well so many times, portal trips felt like walking down the street. While any other would be admiring the soft golden tones and glittery atmosphere as they fell through it and into a different realm, Kagome was closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Your Mother, there is something wrong with her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While she is eccentric, the chastity process for those that take up a sword is common in youkai culture.” As the portal closed, the marble fell into his palm and he stashed it away in his kimono for their return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brows rose, “You can’t tell me you agree with it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru half shrugged. "It makes no difference. My sights are elsewhere." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, she paused where they landed. The endless snowy path would have to wait. "Why did I go through that competition if you don't care about having sex?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoic faced, she couldn't tell what he was thinking as he looked down at her. "I do not wish to be leashed to just any female." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So there it was. He didn't want to be forced into a relationship. "That makes sense, but..." She bit her lip as she stared up at him, "Don't you want to at least have the freedom of...well getting off if you want to?" Her face felt hot. She shook her head and began to walk down the path, "Don't answer that. It's your business. Let's finish this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The interesting woman shifted her hips as she walked, accentuating her ass in the skin tight suit he'd given her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truth cut into his aroused cock, and he forced himself to think of something other than the way she moved. The freedom to get off certainly had its appeal, but it wasn't worth dealing with a random female. Luckily the Miko did well and won the tournament. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She deserved a reward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More pain in his groin came with the thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to get her out of his mind for the time being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sesshomaru!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her panicked cry threw him off. He turned his head to catch her gloved fingers disappearing into a sunken mound of snow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On instinct he let his youki flare outward and without thought, he jumped into the center pit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Launched down into to the snowy belly of the Earth, he followed the energy of the Miko. Her senseless shouting echoed in the hollow space. Reiki washed through the corridors. He expected at least a slight discomfort, however it slapped him with the warmth of a blanket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she came stumbling out of a stone room, scowling, he found the fact that he hadn't been exactly needed irksome. Why had she called for him only to kill the nuisance herself?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You came," She sighed while wiping a new coating of viscous film from the front of her suit. "Thanks anyway, but I was able to take care of the problem."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he didn't respond, she continued, "It was some sort of evil little fluffy snow youkai, never want to see that again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hn." With a turn of his heel, he stalked toward the pit entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait up! I may need a boost!" Just as she caught up to him, the ground began to shake. Her fingers tangled into mokomoko. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tips of his claws tickled through her suit as he grabbed her by the waist. Kicking off the shaking floor, he knew they'd have company up above.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two very angry, very large, very fluffy snow youkai snarled at them. Massive teeth gleamed in the sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome blanched as phlegm sprayed through their massive mouths. She’d need more soap than the world could offer when they were through with this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip, "So...you think you could help this time?" Feeling his growl of discontent, she huffed, "Well, I can take care of them myself, it'll just take a little longer." Suddenly she dropped like a flour sack as he let her loose. "Hey! What was that for!?" Glaring, she massaged her bruised bottom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw tensed, "I would have taken care of the first one."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brows rose, "So?" What was the problem? As he flicked his ribbon around, she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even after their bodies lay dead in the snow, still there was no response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I took care of it, so you didn't need to. Thanks for these though?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Covered in snow youkai saliva, Sesshomaru glared at her, "You asked for my assistance when you called my name, yet you took care of the problem yourself. Do not waste my time." He flicked a wad of phlegm from the front of his armor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was more confused, but somehow what he said seemed kind and sweet in its own twisted way. "Sorry?" Whatever the problem was, she didn’t understand it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head before continuing down the path. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a frown, she followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she'd caught up to him, he muttered quietly, "Why were you in a tournament of youkai?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brows rose. "How would I know? They drugged me and took me." He should ask his crazy Mother why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused his steps, peering down at her, "You must give consent to be drugged. Did you think it free tea flavoring?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flushed, she pressed her lips thin, "Of course not. They said they worked with you so I thought you might need help with something." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Drinking tea?" He dead panned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her blush darkened, "When you put it so bluntly it sounds stupid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was stupid." His smile was barely there, but it made his amber eyes ignite and her breath catch for a moment, "I'm grateful for your assistance."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of nervousness, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and got a rude awakening to just how disgusting she currently was. Covered in blood, shit, slime and who knew what else. Looking at Sesshomaru's back as he'd already started again toward their destination, she guessed he probably knew. Her blush deepened. She wouldn't be asking him what she smelled like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening her mouth to call out a thank you, she shook her head with her own small smile. That wouldn't do. Glancing back at the slain youkai, she decided she'd wash his slime covered hair or something when they finished. Actions were louder than words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long to see the tips of his father's spiked armour popping into the horizon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked up a steep snowy slope, more of his massive skeleton appeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her foot slipped and a warm hand caught her before she fell face first into the snow.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The line of her body matched up against Sesshomaru's warm side. "You can defeat countless youkai, however walking you find challenging..." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed, "Why don't you just fly us over and keep your comments inside where they belong?" His laugh reverberated through her and she found herself amazed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were so many more facets to him than she could ever given him credit for, rarely did she get to see them. As his grip tightened around her waist, her mind drifted to how it'd feel without the suit on. Naked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sharp eyes caught her heated face and she bit her lip. He totally knew she'd gotten aroused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay here." He snapped as he left her at the base of his father's skeleton. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry." She winced. Her fingers flaked dried fluids from her suit and she tried not to think about how embarrassed she felt. He didn't want a Mate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't as if she needed to get married to have sex with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing her lips together, she shook her head and continued toward where she suspected one of his father’s hands to be. There was no way she’d be staying behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did he seriously think she’d obey?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The massive right paw was down below a pile of old animal bones. A simple brown sack sat in the center of the upturned palm. Claws cradled the tiny package.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru was glaring at it like it had thoroughly insulted him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a grin and a laugh, she nudged him with an elbow, “What? This one zap you too?” The slight frown on his face had her eating her own words, “No way...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems my father is still up to his tricks.” He tried to run his claws through his hair, but they stuck in goop from the snow youkai. A frustrated growl had the entire area trembling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing him disheveled for the first time both emotionally and physically, it didn’t seem right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patting him on the shoulder, Kagome smiled, “Let me try. I was able to get the sword.” With ease, she plucked the little bag from his father’s palm, “I did win your virginity, so it’s mine to take.” She winked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing his glare at her, he reached out and snatched the bag from her hand. Untying the strap, he turned it over his palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The key dropped. Green flames lashed out. His skin caught fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome tried to hold in the snickered laugh, but it escaped the fingers she’d placed over her mouth. “Sorry!” She giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He growled as he shoved the key back into the bag and pushed it into her hands. “Take it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took his hand with the bag, “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sincerity always caught him off guard. Looking down at her, concerned blue eyes peering into the depths of him, he couldn’t ignore the uncomfortable twinge in his chest. Whatever this was between them, he’d been thoroughly unprepared for it and had not considered it previously. Her small hand over his felt oddly comforting. “Come.” Their past was filled with little moments like that. Stirring moments, yet he had never entertained them as anything more than simple lust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru would not bend to mere lust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth enveloped her waist as he pulled her close. Her heart began to race.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His kept the same rhythm.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will return you to your home.” He took the marble from his kimono and activated it with a squish of his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whereas the first trip she’d been distracted by his Mother, the only thing distracting her now was the way the glittery gold of the portal sparkled in his amber eyes, and the way his hands felt against her skin tight suit. As her mind began to drift, she whispered, “There’s a hot spring near my cabin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip as he glanced down at her. The old feeling of butterflies in her stomach dredged up from her teen memories, and she felt her cheeks burn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His quiet voice sounded loud in his ears, "If you wish to bathe together, I would not refuse."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being direct felt difficult, yet no matter how much she didn't want to beat around the bush, she couldn't just come out and say she wanted to fuck him, "We both need to." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We do." He muttered, staring at her for a long moment before announcing, "We are through the portal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So they were. She pressed her lips together, and looked around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The empty arena felt like a completely different place. Like countless women hadn't died there just hours before. Surprisingly his mother wasn’t there to taunt them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes closed as claws ran over the side of her face and through her hair. Surprisingly they didn't snag on the entrails in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You did well. Be proud." He whispered before letting her go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As her eyes opened, she saw him disappear into a cell before coming out a moment later with her pajama top and panties in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She held the folded shirt to her chest. "Thanks." The simple gesture had her heart pounding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hn." His fingers moved back over her side and they took off into the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the cold night, she felt hot in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without instruction, he brought them to the hot spring near her cabin. His hands lingered on her hips as they looked back at one another, neither making a move to progress or step away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The key bag felt heavy in her hand, and she drew courage from it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She liked him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were both single.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let her take him by the hand, leading him to the edge of the spring. The slight blush of her cheeks was endearing as she pulled the ties binding his armor in place. When her gloved hands slid up the collar of his haori, and he could feel her breath on his chest, he caught the side of her face with his palm, “Kagome, this isn’t required.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” She muttered without looking up. Her face turning a new shade of pink, “Just let me go about this like I want to.” There. She said something direct, and didn't feel completely humiliated. "You said you don't mind bathing together." Running her fingers over his chest, she carefully unbound more ties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thumb caressed the smudged flesh of her cheek, and down to her neck. His cock felt the painful sting of the contraption that she’d soon remove. “Do as you wish.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced back up at him with a faint smile before silently going back to her task.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His clothes fell to the ground in puddles of silk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the only thing left baring the entirety of his body from her appreciative gaze was the chastity belt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Metal and leather. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In seconds the lock was open. She tugged at the leather straps that held it to his hips. Her fingers traced the pink stripes of his skin as she completely removed the device. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed as the air hit his sensitive flesh full on for the first time in hundreds of years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tiny cuts on his penis still bled. The obvious reason of arousal made her chest ache. As she looked up at the relief in his warm gaze, she stepped back and kept her possessive eyes on his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Undoing her suit, she slowly peeled the front open. Revealing herself to his perusal. The semi erection before her quickly filled itself full.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Freeing herself completely, she stepped into the pool. Touching her breasts and her bare skin, she enjoyed watching lust fill his eyes. She ran her fingers down her midline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Led by a glance over her shoulder, Sesshomaru followed into the mineral rich water. His cock visibly throbbed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had already decided that it would have to wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit here.” She pointed to a ledge in a deeper part of the pool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t wait to see if he obeyed before getting comfortable. Submersing herself, she cleaned the past day from her face and as much from her hair as she could without soap. Her eyes drifted to Sesshomaru’s watchful gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting right where she’d demanded. Obeying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found herself hoping he was just as turned on as she was. Sure his cock was hard, but she wanted the real desire, not simple lust. Getting off a man of any species when they hadn’t been able to for practically forever wasn’t a challenge. She wanted him to only want her. Closing the distance between them, she climbed out of the spring and sat behind him on the edge. She settled her legs on either side of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hair never appeared out of place, let alone covered in pieces of the enemies he’d destroyed. “Wet your hair.” she demanded, and he did as he was told. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Strand after strand, she cleaned his silver locks. Her fingers slid through like a comb. Though tense at first, Sesshomaru eventually relaxed into her touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helping his hair to the side, she scooted so close that her soft breasts pressed against his skin and the heat of her pussy warmed his lower spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His soft exhale gave her a pleasant ache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around him, running her hands over hard muscles. Fast and steady, his heart thrummed against her palms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hard nipples met her finger tips and he hissed an exhale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling bolder, she leaned forward and licked his ear with a long swipe of her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet groan escaped his lips. “Kagome...” Her heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Nipping his lobe she lulled, “I’m doing as I wish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His chin turned and his sideline glance made her grin innocently back up at him. “Cleaning my ear with your tongue?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was crossing boundaries, but she wanted to. Her fingers swept across his collarbones and her elbows rested on his shoulders as she pulled back, “Do you want me to stop doing as I wish?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not be so foolish,” One large hand grabbed her fingers where they touched across his neck, and he tugged her closer. Breasts squished against his back. Brushing noses, he closed his eyes and took in her scent before opening heady red tinged eyes, “Continue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hot breath kissed the side of her face and warm fingers ran down hers as he let her go. “Okay,” She whispered. Her heart felt like it had lodged in her windpipe. Letting in a relaxing breath, she continued touching his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tracing muscle and plane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soft over firm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tongue traced the shell of his ear and each place where he made a sound when she nibbled and plucked her lips over it. Kissing and teasing only where he obviously enjoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to tell who was more affected by her slow strokes of his flesh. Breaths were coming out in pants as she raked her nails up the sides of his body and back down over his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes closed and a low growl thrummed outward. Tingles down her spine, Kagome left her place from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping into the naval deep water, she made her way between his legs. Caressing the sides of his face with even strokes, she ran her fingers over his jaw and down his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared into the red eyes of a youkai. Her hot breath warmed his lips. Despite how calm he seemed, it was easy to tell he was anything but. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stripes of his face had grown ragged at the edges. Rubbing her cheek against his, she held in the urge to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing her forehead to the crescent moon marking his face, she closed her eyes with a sigh. One hand steadied herself on his shoulder while the other slipped along his skin to his solid cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, she slid her fingers down his shaft and circled it flush with her palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The minor cuts still bled, she could feel the difference in the texture of the mineral rich water and the slippery blood. Not much, but enough. The cuts hadn’t yet begun to heal. She focused reiki into the tips of her fingers and, with easy pressure, massaged his penis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caressing the tip with her thumb, she drug it around the diameter and down the thick vien that ran up its length. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands moved up her spine, pushing through her thick black hair to pull her closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing through her own desire, she focused on the sounds crawling up his throat, playing  him like an instrument. Every vocalization called for a new touch and she followed through with more or less pressure, pumping, slowly, faster, just her fingers, her whole hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cock pulsed in her grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his semen flowed between the fingers she’d cupped over the tip of his cock, he cradled her skull in his hand and kissed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Canines teased her bottom lip and his tongue slid against her own. The little control she’d had evaporated with the heat of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning into him, her nails dug into his shoulder. She let him pull her into his lap. Her breasts heaved against his chest and she moaned over his tongue. Claws scraped down her back, just enough to mark her with pink lines. She trembled. Aching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As close as they were, she needed to be closer. Catching his neck with her hand, she plastered her body against his and forced out any air between them. As his mouth left her lips to suck on her neck and pulse, her head tilted to the side. He squeezed her breast and her ass at the same time. The rush of hormones were leaving tears in her eyes. Breathless moans escaped her parted mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eaten up by desire, the instant realization that she wasn’t quite prepared for this slapped into her. She gasped. Getting him off was one thing, but she could feel her heart crying out and anything more between them would hurt. He wasn’t one-night-stand-able. Mulling over their past, she couldn’t pinpoint when she began to have feelings for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t want feelings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t ready for feelings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to tear herself away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing just enough to separate their lips, she forced herself to stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amber eyes gleaming back at her, crinkled at the edges. Sesshomaru quickly kissed her once more before loosening his hold. His palm splayed to her lower back and moved from her breast to her side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could barely breathe in his arms. Glancing away from the intensity of his gaze, she whispered, “I’m tired, will you take me home?” Lashes fell to her cheeks as his lips pressed against her temple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picked her up out of the water. Her arms wrapped around his neck, face buried against his shoulder. The cold air washing through them was quickly replaced by a rush of warm youki, ruffling her hair and drying their skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not let go.” He muttered in her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tightened her grip, “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soiled clothes and MokoMoko in one hand, he cradled her against his chest with the other and formed a cloud beneath his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peeking over his shoulder, she watched the world move below them as he took them to her cabin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived, he let her go at the door to her house and turned to leave. His silver hair swishing over his bare ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden feeling of panic had Kagome reclosing the distance between them, catching his hand out of reflex. A swarm of emotion throbbed in her chest and lodged in her throat like a lump she couldn’t swallow down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped walking and she stared back at him, wide eyed like a deer, unsure what to say as he looked back at her. “Don’t go yet.” She clutched her clothes to her chest, “You should stay, I’ll clean our things tomorrow. Then you can leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The request felt masochistic. After all, he wanted nothing to do with having a partner, but her chest ached at the thought of never feeling him close to her again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned on his heel and dropped his fur, kimono, and boots. The intensity of his gaze told her she’d stirred up something raw. Capturing her against the closed wooden door, he stared down into surprised blue eyes. “If I remain with you tonight, I will do as I wish.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prickling chills ran over her skin as her temperature rapidly grew hotter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lips parted for a question, what did he wish, but she had no chance to get out a word before his mouth covered her own. The door gave way. Strong arms kept her upright, pulled against a firm naked body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers tangled in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to say no, she kissed him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to hurt to say goodbye in the morning. She could feel it burning in her chest already. Pushing him away twice wasn’t something she could do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shut the door with his foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden puff of fur launched between them caught him off guard, and their kiss broke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catching the creature with one hand while the other remained on Kagome’s naked spine, his lip curled, “You have a cat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” She took her kitty out of his hands, scratching the cute triangle ears, “It’s Buyoyo. Don’t be mean to him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes at her, he plucked the cat back from her grasp and began petting the length of it with slow strokes. Buyoyo instantly began to purr. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Her brows rose, “You... like cats?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn.” Sniffing, and decidedly ignoring such a rude question, he noticed the cat was through with contact. He let Buyoyo hop down and crawl over to its spot behind the tree. “There’s a tree...in your home.” His chin tilted as he looked back at her blushing face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.” She frowned. The fire had died while she’d been gone and the cabin had lost its warmth. Shivering, she threw a log and some dried moss into the fire place and lit a match. “It’s for a traditional holiday from my old home.”  The tinder burned bright, flames licking at the log. It’d take a long time for it to heat the small room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two arms captured her from behind, holding her against a hot hard body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re like a walking furnace.” She muttered, leaning back into the warm embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn.” Shuffling her into an easier position to hold, he grabbed the blanket from her futon and sat her on his lap in front of the young fire. “Explain your tradition.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers began combing through her hair, and she relaxed into the care of his hands and the warm comfort of his body. “Well,” she sighed, “every year there is a holiday called Christmas, however Christmas Eve is what makes the former special. There are a lot of different cultures that celebrate it and most people make up their own way to celebrate. Where I’m from, Christmas Day is for children to receive gifts and open presents, and Christmas Eve is for couples.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If she hadn't been paying attention, she'd have missed the momentary pause of his hands. "When is this day for couples?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning just enough to tilt her head and look at him, she blushed, "Today." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was staring at her hair like it was the most interesting thing in the world, avoiding her eyes. Stroking through the strands, he watched them fall as they talked. "The couples, what do they do?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face grew hotter, "Apart from the obvious?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They exchange a gift." She turned her gaze back on the glowing fire. Enjoying the relaxation of his hands running through her hair and over her skin, she closed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He helped it fall over her shoulder in a river of black and his fingers eased down her arms beneath the soft blanket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sesshomaru..." She sleepily groaned his name as hot breath tickled her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soft kisses fell over her skin, "Kagome, I wish to give you a gift."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm?" If it was his mouth, she already appreciated it. "Feels good, just keep giving it to me." Her lazy mutter caused him to laugh against her skin. The deep rumble soothing and pleasurable in its own way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tasting your skin is purely self satisfying." He whispered and flicked his tongue over her collar bone. He enjoyed the little gasp that it elicited. Her eyelids popped open. "Though, so is my gift." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Canines grazed her sensitive flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She trembled with anticipation, "What is it?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One hand held her lower stomach while the other massaged her breast. With another lick of his tongue, her neck tilted to the side. Nipping and sucking on her skin, he pulled her further into his lap. Her full ass cradled his hard cock. The tip slipped against her wet pussy from behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh...yes..." She moaned, shifting her hips, "I'll take it." He was so close to slipping inside. The sensation of him rubbing her entrance had her dripping with need.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kagome," Sesshomaru growled against her neck, "I want to make you mine." With more pressure than the first time, his teeth scraped along her flesh. He held her tight against his chest and forced the position to change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She fell forward on her hands and knees with him cradling her chest and stomach to keep her from falling. Before she could question it, he moved and his erection sunk into her aching pussy. She groaned. His hands moved over her hips and he quickly pulled out only to plunge back in as deep as his cock could go. "Ahh, yes! Please!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like a waterfall, his hair spilled over her skin creating titillating slips of sensation. His mouth moved over her shoulder. Canines teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew you would not demand to be my Mate, however, I must insist." He nipped her skin. His tongue lapped up tiny drops of blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sesshomaru," She moaned as he continued to fuck her. The nerves he was continuously hitting had her mind too dazed to consider his words. "Sess, harder!" She cried out as he forced her hips back with each thrust, "Ahhh yes! Just like that!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angled perfectly, his cock moved against the erogenous zones buried deep inside her pussy. Fast and hard. Her nails dug into the blanket beneath her, as he kept sounds crawling up her throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walls of her vagina contracted around his cock like a vice, milking him as she hit an orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to fully hold herself up any longer she hugged the blanket like a pillow, balancing on it and her elbows as Sesshomaru continued to drive in and out. Moaning into the thick fabric, she arched her spine and blinked away tears in her eyes. His claws dug into her hips drawing pinpricks of blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reiki swelled up and swam around them with the energy he'd been emitting. Warming, binding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nooo, don't stop!" She whimpered as his cock left her and he moved down onto the rug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cupping her cheek, he growled, "Roll over." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she did so, he positioned himself above her. Kissing her sweat slickened brow down to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran her hand over the back of his neck, fingernails scraping his scalp as he licked her bottom lip. “You’re mine,” He growled and youki swelled through her own energy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lavishing her with plucks of his firm lips, he moved down the front of her body. Nipping her shoulders, and just below each of her breasts, her wrists, and her hips. Heat poured down her flesh. She gasped, clawing at the blanket, and turning her head. Perspiration dotted her skin. With every draw of blood her body trembled and his energy licked at each tiny wound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flat of his tongue lapped away any traces of blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sharp moans bled into the air, interrupting the crackling sound of the fire as it ate up the log inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hot breath teased the inside of her thigh. “Sess...” She whimpered, and he answered by nipping the sensitive flesh before flicking his tongue over her skin. Her pussy contracted with need. He completely ignored it as he moved lower. Lightly biting each of her calves and ankles, just enough to draw a bead of blood. “Ahhh,” She groaned. Youki ran over those as well, a blanket of heat and toe curling sensation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pleasure didn’t last as her reiki fizzled against his energy and burned her skin. She writhed and whimpered, biting her lip as her eyes quickly opened to stare into the red depths of her demon lover. Tears streamed down her face, and he came up to lick them away. Just as quickly as the pain came, it dissipated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her hand, and held it up for her inspection. “Now, you are mine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened at the sight of a magenta stripe across her wrist, just where she’d felt the burn. Startled, she sat up, looking over the places on her body that she could see. Everywhere he’d nipped her, a stripe had tattooed her flesh. While she examined what he’d done, he brought her wrist to his mouth and ran his tongue over the stripe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh!” She hissed and pulled her hand away, holding it to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sensitive?” He smirked. His eyes were back to amber, but he looked famished and starved. The predatory gleam settled on her. Drawing her close, he caught her chin and brushed his lips over her parted mouth, "Are you disappointed?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly shook her head. "What does this mean?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are mine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But that..." Her heart was pounding in her ears, "What do you mean by that?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head with a smirk. Warm hands ran down her shoulders, and he took her hands. Bringing her fingers to his lips, he caressed each with a simple kiss. "Is it hard to understand, Kagome?” He moved one of her hands to the side of his face, holding her palm to his cheek. “You are my Mate."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice came quiet and breathy, “But, you didn’t want a mate.” As she said it, her face filled with red, “...You really did want me to pop your cherry...I can’t believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru’s lips thinned. Confused by the mention of fruit, he let her hand go, but she kept it on his cheek. “This has nothing to do with cherries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it does.” She leaned into him, giggling as she kissed his frown and drew her arms around his neck. “You know, if you liked me, we could have avoided all of this if you would have said something ages ago.” She brushed their noses, her hot breath fanning his lips, “Like when Rin and Kohaku got married and we drank together at their wedding, or when you acted all weird after Inuyasha introduced you to his new baby - and it wasn’t mine. Or when-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough.” He grumbled, taking a kiss from her unruly mouth. “Important decisions take time to make.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands ran over her spine as she leaned up on her knees, letting him draw her closer as they kissed, “Mmm, fine.” Taking liberties, she pushed him down and straddled his waist, “But if I get your virginity, I’m taking it this way.” She grinned as his cheeks grew a shade pinker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow with everything out in the open, even though nothing had really changed, it felt far more intimate to have his fingers running over her thighs and hips as she looked down into passionate honeyed eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lips belonged to her, and she caressed them with her thumb. Tracing, she admired the small shapes that made up his facial features. His brows. The curve above his mouth. The slope of his nose. His jaw and cheek bones. His pretty pretty face stripes. “Do I have these?” She whispered as she ran her lips over the magenta slash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not on your face.” She closed her eyes as he brushed his thumbs over the sides of her face. “I did not wish to detract from what is already eye catching.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” She smiled against his palm as he repeated her actions by perusing her own facial features with gentle caresses. “Just when did I catch your eye?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making eye contact, he smirked, “Why? Do you desire to gloat?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That long?” She grinned over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thumbs traced her collar bones. “Yes.” Fingers eased over her breasts. He gave each a squeeze, weighing them in his palms before leaning forward to taste one hard nipple.      </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, me too.” She touched his hair, scratching at his sensitive scalp as he generously licked and suckled her chest. Her back arched outward. His cock slipped close to her entrance, and she pushed off him just enough to guide it inside of her slick hot pussy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He growled over her nipple, nicking it with a fang before sucking the bead of blood that had formed. Fingers traced over the stripe just below her breast, and she cried out over a strangled moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The unfamiliar intensity sent a rush of hormones with it. She pulled back from him, working his cock inside her needy vagina with rolls of their hips. He met her pace easily, and caught her ass for more pressure, more force, more depth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claws teased the stripes on her hips and her eyes began to tear up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She braced herself on his forearms as she came. Nails dug into his arms. His cock pulsed against her cervix and a rush of liquid heat splashed against the sensitive narrow opening of her womb. With every ejeculation, she cried out. When he’d completely spent his supply, he held her to his chest and kissed her salt laden forehead.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like often, Kagome woke to Buyoyo nibbling her toes. Nudging the cat away, she felt the firm chest beneath her hands and blinked away the sleepiness still clinging to her mind. “Sesshomaru,” She breathed out as she remembered the day before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his fingers through her hair and gently kissed her bottom lip, “Happy children’s gift day. Go back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas.” She laughed and nuzzled the underside of his jaw. Her eyes slid closed, and she cuddled against her new Mate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>